My Angel
by mommiji aki
Summary: Sosok yang akan berada di sampingmu dan yang akan membawa kebahagiaan padamu., hanya saja Malaikatmu akan pergi dari sisimu jika kau berbuat nakal/"Makhluk bersayap yang terlihat lemah begitu mana mungkin ada!"/ a very short story...


**My Angel**

**Disclaimer : **Shinozaki Hitoyo dan Kousaka Tohru

**mommiji aki**

**2013**

* * *

Sejak ia kecil, Kanou Sumoku, pria besar berambut gelap yang lebih terlihat seperti mafia dibandingkan seseorang yang bekerja dibalik meja kerja itu tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan keajaiban, mukjizat, dan pada hal-hal lainnya yang tidak dapat dibuktikan dan tak bisa ia lihat sendiri dengan matanya. Ia dibesarkan hanya oleh seorang ayah tanpa ibu, yang lebih seringnya tidak dipedulikan oleh sang ayah daripada dilimpahkan kecintaan seorang ayah. Dia dibesarkan dengan keras, ia diajarkan bagaimana dirimu hanya bisa mempercayai dirimu sendiri di dunia, semua hal yang kau inginkan harus kau perjuangkan dengan tanganmu sendiri dan bukannya menunggu keberuntungan menuntunmu.

Karena itu ketika saat dimana ia seharusnya berada dalam dunia penuh imajinasi anak-anak mengenai _fairy tail_, monster, dongeng dunia mimpi sampai menjahili lawan jenis yang kau sukai, Kanou Sumoku justru sudah mengenal realita, sisi tergelap dunia.

Setiap kali guru Sekolah Dasarnya bercerita mengenai sosok yang ia anggap sebagai tokoh khayal yang disebut Malaikat, Kanou hanya mendengus mencela. Ia tidak pernah percaya setiap kali guru itu mengingatkan bahwa setiap anak memiliki Malaikatnya sendiri, yang selalu mengawasi dan menjaga mereka. Sosok yang akan berada di sampingmu dan yang akan membawa kebahagiaan padamu., hanya saja Malaikatmu akan pergi dari sisimu jika kau berbuat nakal.

Bohong. Tentu saja, itu hanya karangan yang dibuat agar anak-anak seusianya selalu berbuat baik. Teman-temannya bisa tertipu dengan dongeng murahan itu, tapi tidak dengannya. Karena itu, ketika sang guru kembali melanjutkan bualannya mengenai bagaimana nantinya kita menyadari kesalahan kita dan sang Malaikat sudah meninggalkan sisi kita, Kanou berdiri dari kursinya dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara keras hasil gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai.

"Pembual." Ucapnya ketika matanya menatap lurus pada sang guru sebelum ia menyambar tasnya dan dengan santainya melangkah keluar kelas begitu saja.

Tentu saja keesokan harinya ia dipanggil menghadap sang guru. Kanou sendiri dengan cueknya berdiri berhadapan dengan gurunya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, matanya menatap lurus sang guru tanpa ekspresi dan ia berdiri dengan angkuhnya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Gurunya sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kelakuan muridnya yang memang terkenal… unik?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan kelas di tengah pelajaran kemarin?" Tanya sang guru tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti menghadapi anak-anak harus dengan lembut, bukan kekerasan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Kanou datar. Gurunya terdiam sesaat sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikan nada kurang ajar di jawaban muridnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau fikir aku berbohong kemarin?" Tanya sang guru lagi dengan sabar.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, Kanou hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana dengan diamnya dirimu, Kanou-_kun_." Ancam sang guru halus.

"…bohong." Ucapnya pelan, gurunya berkedip bingung. "Kau berbohong. Mengarang cerita mengenai makhluk yang tidak ada kepada bocah-bocah ingusan itu sama saja dengan pembual. Kau berbual hanya agar mereka selalu berbuat baik kan? Apa gunanya menanamkan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu, cukup beri mereka hukuman jika berbuat salah, masalah selesai."

Sang guru menghela nafas kecil kemudian tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Kau tahu, tapi aku tidak berbohong." Kanou mengernyit, menatap gurunya yang masih tersenyum dengan matanya yang tajam. "Malaikat itu memang ada, mereka ditugaskan untuk mendampingi kita, memberikan kita kebahagiaan…"

"Mereka tidak ada!" Seru Kanou mulai terbawa emosi. "Makhluk bersayap yang terlihat lemah begitu mana mungkin ada!"

"Tapi aku tidak berbicara apapun soal Malaikat yang bersayap." Ucap sang guru kalem. "Malaikat yang kumaksud adalah seseorang. Manusia lainnya yang akan kau temukan dan menemukanmu, dia seseorang yang akan membawakan kebahagiaan untukmu…"

"Benar kan kau mengarang!" Tidak memperdulikan ucapan murid didiknya, sang guru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…orang yang akan menjadi sangat berarti bagimu hingga membayangkan dia lenyap dari sisimu saja bisa membuatmu gila. Sosok yang juga harus kau bahagiakan. Tapi ingat… jika kau berbuat nakal atau menyakitinya, Malaikatmu akan pergi dari sisimu."

"Berhentilah berkata konyol!" Kanou berbalik dan segera melangkah keluar dengan amarah yang memuncak. Semua perkataan mengenai Malaikat, kebahagiaan dan kepergian ini membuatnya muak. Malaikat yang akan membahagiakanmu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu katanya, Kanou benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti ucapan gurunya…

.

.

.

…itu saat dirinya masih sangat bocah.

Semua perkataan gurunya yang terdengar konyol dan penuh kontradiktif itu membuatnya jengah. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengerti bahkan untuk mencoba mengerti pun tidak. Hingga ia melupakan itu dan kembali teringat ketika sosok Malaikat yang ia anggap tidak pernah nyata muncul di hadapannya.

Sosok bertubuh mungil dengan senyuman hangatnya yang menemukannya di bawah guyuran hujan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak saat itu, Kanou mulai memikirkan perkataan gurunya dengan serius.

Ya, sosok mungil yang dulu sempat terpisah olehnya dan akhirnya berhasil ia temukan kembali. Malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang sedang tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya, terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya percaya pada sosok Malaikat yang selalu dibicarakan oleh gurunya. Seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi dan bahagiakan, yang selalu ingin ia jaga di sampingnya dan tidak ia biarkan pergi.

Tapi satu perkataan gurunya membuatnya sadar. Malaikatnya akan meninggalkannya jika ia berbuat nakal dan menyakiti sosok Malaikat itu. Hal yang sudah ia lakukan bahkan saat pertama mereka kembali bertemu lagi.

Tentu saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan Malaikatnya, tapi untuk tidak menyakiti sosok mungil itu terasa sulit. Malaikatnya sendiri yang memaksanya berbuat jahat pada dirinya, menyakiti sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Kanou sadar, karena hal itu suatu saat nanti Malaikatnya akan melebarkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkannya.

Kanou tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bahkan ketika ia harus merenggut paksa kebahagiaan Malaikatnya dan memaksakan kebahagiannya menjadi kebahagiaan Malaikatnya itu. Bahkan ketika ia harus menyakiti Malaikatnya, membiarkannya meneteskan permata beningnya dari matanya yang jernih.

Karena itulah, Kanou telah merobek sayap kebebasan Malaikatnya. Mencabik-cabik sayap tersebut hingga tidak bisa tumbuh lagi hingga Malaikatnya bisa terbang meninggalknnya. Sekali pun itu tidak cukup, Kanou mengurung Malaikatnya dalam sangkar emas. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Malaikatnya dalam dunia itu.

Karena Kanou telah membeli kebahagiaannya dengan tangannya sendiri, sekalipun bayaran tersebut adalah menyakiti Malaikatnya.

.

**End**

.

* * *

*ngumpetsakingmalunya*

serius, saya pingin bikin cerita yang lebih bagus lagi dari ini, penggambaran dari gambar dimana Kanou merobek sayapnya Ayase... tapi, tapi... cuma begini doang yang bisa saya tulis... saya tahu level saya emang cuma segini.. T^T

tapi rasanya sayang kalo cuma disimpen, telanjur udah di bikin daripada saya buang ke recycle bin mending buat aja ke sini :P

oke, mari kesampingkan curahan hati seorang kekasih *haiya!* maksudnya curahan gak bener saya di atas...

entah kenapa bikin cerita berdasarkan perspektif Kanou dan itu adalah perasaan dimana dia takut kehilangan Ayase itu benar-benar menyenangkan *ketawaplankton*

lagian di manganya Kanou kelihatan berkuasa banget atas Ayase... jadi biarkanlah dia menderita batin di fic saya ini *ketawaperona*

oke, saya berhenti di sini.


End file.
